


your warm whispers [letting me drown in a pool of you]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Caretaking, Comfort, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri’s seen for himself how all of Victor’s masks fall away when they’re together, tears that only Yuuri has seen trailing down his cheeks, tears he claims are caused by the intensity of them just being together, at being able to be themselves without having to worry about what’s expected of them. Yuuri can see in Victor’s bright eyes how, in their little world, he doesn’t have to put on an act, knowing it’s the last thing Yuuri wants.





	your warm whispers [letting me drown in a pool of you]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Warm Whispers_ by Missy Higgins.

It starts with the realization that their roles are, once again, reversed. 

It almost scares Yuuri, reminding him of seeing Victor out of sorts on the ice, flubbing his jumps and reacting with anger. Of watching him stare at nothing until Yuuri thought to speak with him for both of them to discern what was going through Victor’s head.

This time it’s different. It’s exhaustion, pure and simple. Victor’s doing all he can to get back into form for the upcoming season so it can at least appear as if he’d never left the ice at all. It’s different because, at least to the inexperienced eye, it _does_ appear as if Victor had never taken a year off. He’s the force of nature Yuuri had always admired from far off, seemingly unaffected by anything as he moved and landed.

It’s almost surreal how Yurio is going through nearly the exact thing as Victor. The teen once confided in Yuuri that he had a recurring dream about growing a foot in one night, and seeing an endless expanse of ice in front of him as he tries to figure out how to feel smaller and lighter again.

“Yakov’s probably going to be ten times as strict once I get another inch,” he told Yuuri just that morning as they warmed up. “I’ll catch even more shit if I even think about jumping before he says it’s okay.”

It’s after the last jump that Yuuri sees just how exhausted Victor is as he skates towards the barrier where Yuuri’s paused and drinking water, and leans on it heavily. His hair sticks to his forehead, his chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to catch his breath, and his legs are wobbling.

There’s no denying Victor’s excited for the upcoming season. He’s told Yuuri and Yurio that it’s an excitement he hasn’t felt in years, though it does often get cooled by a minute fear of failing to surprise his audience like he always has, but Yuuri doesn’t doubt for a second that Victor will shine this season.

It’s a real shame Yuuri’s planning to take the gold from right under his pretty nose.

Yuuri has seen Victor exhausted, especially when Yuuri would go through sequences again and again while his coach panted with exertion. It’s different now that Victor’s training for competition, and it does worry Yuuri but Victor knows his limits. Luckily so does Yakov. He walks over to them, takes one look at Victor’s shaky stance, and gruffly says, “You and Katsuki take the rest of the day off, Vitya. You’re worn out.”

Victor flinches a little at Yakov’s bluntness, something Yuuri rarely sees him do. He knows it’s because Victor does indeed fear that he _will_ wear out sooner than he’d thought, especially as jumps get harder on his knees. Still, he nods at his coach and swallows thickly before saying, “Thanks, Yakov.”

“I expect you both rested up and sharp on Monday,” Yakov adds, glaring at them both as if he fully expected them to spend their free time clubbing and showing up to practice on Monday with hangovers. Well…Victor, at least. Yakov seems to trust in Yuuri’s work ethic.

“Yes, Coach Yakov. Thank you very much,” Yuuri replies with a nod. Usually they stayed on another hour, but it appears Victor won’t even be able to concentrate on coaching Yuuri.

It’s a quiet walk to the locker rooms, Victor sighing with relief as he sits on a bench and unlaces his skates to pull them off. He winces as his fingers touch a slight blister along his small toe, the newest in a growing collection littering his feet.

Yuuri looks at him, full of sympathy. They’re no strangers to battered feet, but that doesn’t lessen the leftover aches of a grueling practice session that included hard landings or flubs. Yuuri’s feet look no better, so at least they’re in the same boat. “I guess we could really go for a dip in the hot springs right now.”

“Oh, God, _yes_ ,” Victor exclaims, a nostalgic smile spreading across his face as he closes his eyes to better picture it. “The heat, the quiet…Drinking a beer with your dad and Mari while your mom fusses over us.”

There’s a pleasant twinge in Yuuri’s chest at the knowledge that Victor’s fond memories of Hasetsu always include his family, who had done everything they could to make Victor feel as welcome as possible even before he’d formally become Yuuri’s coach. “Unfortunately right now we only have the rink showers and your obnoxiously large tub, so let’s wash the grime off before we head home,” he says, getting to his feet and retrieving his towel, shampoo, and body wash.

Victor chuckles and retorts with a playful swat to Yuuri’s ass that makes the younger man yelp. “You know you love my large tub, Yuurichka!”

Yuuri has to give him that one. It’s no hot spring, but the tub’s a nice place for a long soak when their muscles are dying for respite after practice, and it was just for the two of them.

The rink shower is still good enough for freshening up, though.

On their way out Yuuri keeps looking at Victor and remembering the care he’s shown as a coach and romantic partner. It’s not only the fact that Victor dropped everything to meet him and coach him during quite possibly the worst time in Yuuri’s life. It’s how Victor threw himself into wholeheartedly determining how to best coach Yuuri, even when the skating world seemed to think the champion was only screwing around and never taking his duties as a coach seriously.

Yuuri has a record-breaking score and a GPF silver medal that thoroughly proves them wrong. Victor wasn’t a traditional coach, but who else willed Yuuri to fully embrace his natural talent, and participate in creating his programs and themes? It was Victor, all while helping treat every bruise and blister, taking the time to comb and style his hair with patient hands that moved across his head with adoration.

Those are the bright days, which still outnumber the days when Victor forces himself out of bed, sluggish with the doubts and fears that whirl in his heart. On those bright days Victor sees the world around him and the people in it. He hands Yurio his favorite protein bar most mornings, having begun to stock them in their pantry for such occasions. And he gives honest answers when Yurio gathers up the courage to ask him how he’d dealt with a growing body and the sheer impatience to keep skating like he always had. He’s gone to Mila’s apartment bearing hot soup and medication when she caught a cold and was feeling miserable and lonely. He’s also given Georgi pointers on how to woo his new girlfriend.

All of it adds to his excitement over returning to the ice, and sometimes it eases the burden of expectation.

“Think we should have the leftovers for lunch?” Yuuri asks as they exit the rink. “We still have the rice and shrimp from last night. I could probably heat those up.”

“Sounds good,” Victor replies, looking as if the weight of his duffel bag is about to knock him over. “That still leaves dinner to think about.”

Yuuri takes the man’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “No, I’ll worry about dinner. You worked hard today.” He hopes he sounds insistent rather than like he’s giving Victor an order, but it’s true; Victor has been working hard as both coach and competitor and Yuuri wanted so badly to give something back to him and help him forget about his concerns for a few hours.

“Alright, alright. You’re the boss,” Victor replies lightly with a bright smile. “While you do that, I can take Makkachin out for a walk. Clear my head a little.”

“Deal,” Yuuri says, diving into thoughts of what he could do for dinner.

He waits until they’re home to let his mind wander to other things he could do to leave Victor feeling boneless with relaxation. Yuuri loves sex with Victor, to the point where there have been a few stressful moments in public where he felt like a horny teenager trying to hide noticeable arousal just because he happened to think about being inside of Victor’s mouth, and about Victor’s strong hands gripping his thrusting hips...

Right. He was still out in public. _Calm down, Yuuri._

He wouldn’t say he’s at a disadvantage. Victor knows how to make him melt with terrifying efficiency, but Yuuri’s seen for himself how all of Victor’s masks fall away when they’re together, tears that only Yuuri has seen trailing down his cheeks, tears he claims are caused by the intensity of them just being together, at being able to be themselves without having to worry about what’s expected of them. Yuuri can see in Victor’s bright eyes how, in their little world, he doesn’t have to put on an act, knowing it’s the last thing Yuuri wants.

They get home and the atmosphere is one of total relaxation, Makkachin greeting them with enthusiastic barks that signal his joy at having his humans back home. Taking his coat off, Yuuri kneels for a few therapeutic moments of affection from the dog before heading to the kitchen and getting started on reheating their lunch.

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” he hears Victor ask just before feeling a pair of arms wrap loosely around his waist. Yuuri blushes at the sensation of warm kisses beneath his ear, and a delightful shiver goes through him as Victor whispers into his ear, “I’m still not done spoiling you.”

Victor still feels awful about what happened to Yuuri following their argument at the rink more than a week ago, and has been much more affectionate and clingy because of it, if that’s at all possible. Yuuri can’t help but still feel a little foolish about making an already awful day twice as bad, but he’d rather focus on Victor’s lips on his skin rather than on what else could’ve gone wrong. The cut on his middle finger has healed into a thin scar, lying close to the golden ring on the next finger. 

The scar is a stubborn reminder of one of the worst days of his life and what occurred days later, on the night before their day off. Yuuri had experienced such a surge of panic that it had taken two hours for the attack to fade completely. He’d slept practically wrapped around Victor, sobbing quietly into the soft fabric of the man’s shirt as his hand stroked up and down Yuuri’s shaking back. He’d woken from a fitful sleep, suddenly needing to call his family and at least hear their voices, if not tell them what had happened. It isn’t something he wanted them to hear about over the phone, but at least talking to them about practice, the _onsen_ , and St. Petersburg helped a little. “We both know you’re just going to keep spoiling me, no matter what I say,” Yuuri replies with a fond smile.

“You’re right about that,” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s hair, still holding him close but not tightly. Yuuri closes his eyes and lets himself feel every part of Victor’s embrace; the soft sound of kisses against his hair, the smell of his body wash, and the softness of his hands as he cups Yuuri’s jaw to turn his head to kiss him.

Yuuri willingly reciprocates, indulging himself just a little bit before he devotes the rest of the day to Victor. There’s still a traitorous part of him that can’t believe Victor wants him. That Victor has ached and still aches for him. He draws away slightly, laughing softly at the way Victor’s lips chase after him. “Go take Makkachin out,” he urges, moving away from Victor’s arms. “I really have to take care of this. We have all night, you know.”

Victor relents with a lingering stroke of his fingers across Yuuri’s cheek, smiling at him with adoration before he goes to grab Makkachin’s leash.

The rest of the afternoon passes with Yuuri’s anticipation staying put in the back of his head, and after dinner he’s sitting peacefully on the sofa with Victor scrolling through his phone on one side and Makkachin on the other, head resting on Yuuri’s thigh as they watch a game show on television.

It’s still early when Victor presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple, and he nuzzles his way down to Yuuri’s ear to say, “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom, _miliy_.” Yuuri closes his eyes at the frisson that makes its way up his spine at the suggestive tone in Victor’s voice, and he stares after Victor as he makes his way down the hallway.

Yuuri breathes deeply to steady himself, more excited than anxious. While the show ends he takes care to leave some food and water for Makkachin and making sure that everything else is in place, giving him a pat and turning the television off when the show ends. He’s washing his hands in the bathroom and gives his face a quick look. It’s the same Katsuki Yuuri looking back at him, the same Yuuri that somehow looked so dangerously seductive on the ice when skating _Eros_. He briefly considers wetting his hair to style it back in a messier version of that same hairstyle but leaves it alone in the end. Victor is the only one who could get it perfect every time anyway.

He enters the bedroom and finds Victor lying on the bed, clad only in his sweatpants and dozing quietly. Yuuri smiles as he appreciates the sight of the slow rise and fall of Victor’s chest and the slight part of his soft lips. It’s a Victor he’s had the privilege of seeing for a year; open, vulnerable, and entirely human.

Yuuri shuts the door, making sure the click is as soft as it can be, and silently makes his way to the bed. Victor lies in the middle, so Yuuri still has room to lie beside him. He takes his glasses off and gets into the bed, gazing at the long eyelashes brushing the soft skin of Victor’s cheeks. His gaze travels down to parted lips, and his mind summons the gentle sweet taste of the lip balm Victor loves to use.

He can’t resist leaning in to brush Victor’s lips with his, his heart pounding as the feels the swell of Victor’s bottom lip between his own. The older skater doesn’t stir, his breathing still even. Yuuri suddenly wants to hear that telltale hitch in his breath, but can’t stop laying soft kisses along Victor’s jaw until he reaches the shell of his ear, his lips settling there as he places a curious hand on Victor’s bare chest. He presses tiny kisses onto Victor’s ear, fingertips stroking along his clavicle just before he settles his hand over a pectoral muscle. He moves his hand in circles, pouring out little sighs into Victor’s ear as he realizes how easy taking control seems in this moment.

“Victor?” Yuuri murmurs softly, hearing Victor’s small grunt of acknowledgement as he keeps kissing the man’s ear and he circles his nipple with bold fingertips until it grows stiff.

Victor suddenly jolts into full awareness, sitting up halfway and looking down at Yuuri’s hand as it pauses its fondling. “ _Blyad…_ How long was I asleep?”

Yuuri has to bite back a laugh because Victor is acting as if he’s missed a flight. “I just came in, so…twenty minutes, maybe?” he answers, gazing fondly at Victor. “Did you want to go to sleep instead?”

Victor seems to realize just what Yuuri had been doing while he dozed, and a knowing smile unfurls on his face. His eyes are adoring as he tosses his head back, putting the length of his body on display just for Yuuri. “Why, did you have something planned?”

“Maybe one or two things,” Yuuri replies, easing Victor back down and keeping his hand on the man’s chest as he gazes down at him, wondering how he can still breathe as he looks at the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Victor stares back at him as if he’s thinking the same about Yuuri, and his heart quickens beneath Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri dips his head to kiss Victor again, keeping it soft and slow as he moves his lips over smooth ones. Victor’s hand curls over the back of his neck, yearning and possessive as long fingers run through Yuuri’s hair Yuuri parts Victor’s lips easily, swallowing his soft sigh as their tongues move together and Yuuri’s hand moves further down the man’s torso. He lingers as he goes, fingers dancing over familiar dips of muscle he once thought he’d never get to touch with his hands, lips, and tongue.

He teases gently, fingers tracing firm circles just above the waist of Victor’s pants for a few moments, soft moans vibrating against Yuuri’s lips until he breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp when Yuuri’s hand cups his developing erection through his pants.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor breathes, head tossed back against his pillow as Yuuri kisses his jaw and slowly moves his hand over his clothed cock. The raw desire in Victor’s voice sends jolts through Yuuri, and he feels himself getting hard against the other man’s thigh as he mouths at Victor’s neck.

Victor’s free hand tugs at Yuuri’s shirt impatiently and he whispers, “Take this off. Please take it off.”

Yuuri moves quickly to comply, aiming a loving smirk at Victor as he straddles him and makes a show of taking his shirt off. His undulating movements are almost effortless as he slowly reveals the skin of his torso, inch by inch, and he feels Victor’s hands settle over his waist just before they move up in a smooth, slow movement. He’s sitting up as Yuuri tosses his shirt aside, and Yuuri can barely stop the soft moan he lets out when Victor’s mouth closes over one of his nipples as his hands roam over Yuuri’s back.

He almost wants to let Victor lead, to indulge in the man’s appreciative moans as he plays Yuuri’s body with enthusiasm. There’s a small amount of reluctance when he cups Victor’s head in his hands and gently draws him away from his chest, and he knows he’s flushed with pleasure even as he looks down at Victor and says, “Lie back down. Relax.”

Victor slowly obeys, indulgent as he lets his fingertips drag over Yuuri’s skin. “How can I relax when I have you right in front of me?” he asks playfully.

While Yuuri appreciates Victor’s playfulness, he’s out to make the older man forget how to talk. Yuuri gently takes hold of Victor by both wrists, pressing his arms to the bed, and gazes down at the man beneath him with adoration and need, finding it mirrored in Victor’s face. He clears his throat and says, “…Let me do all the work for a change, okay?”

“ _All_ of the work?”

He dips his head again to kiss Victor hungrily, giving his bottom lip a brief, gentle suck and looks down at the man, awed at the look of sheer lust and helplessness on his face. “All of it,” Yuuri says softly, his breath brushing against Victor’s lips just as he presses tender kisses along the soft skin of his jaw, and he can feel a shudder pass through Victor as his body goes slack in Yuuri’s grasp, handing him control.

He releases Victor’s wrists, hands stroking unhurried paths down his forearms before burying his hands in silver hair. Yuuri looks at him for a long moment, silently trying to do to him what Victor did to Yuuri with his words and voice every day. He knows Victor loves the gentle, adoring touches Yuuri gives him, knows how starved he was for them.

Yuuri’s eyes rake the length of Victor’s body, and he finds that he wants to mark up all that pretty skin so every time Victor looks in a mirror he remembers just how it happened. Yuuri’s experienced it enough times himself in the mornings, blushing at the sight of hickeys littering his skin. He leans in to kiss Victor again, fingers gently clutching his soft hair as their lips move together warmly. He feels Victor’s hands slowly roam over his back, exploring this time rather than grasping.

Having so much control frightens him briefly, but Yuuri can’t stop the rush of need and excitement that sets his heart to racing as he moves down Victor’s body, pausing to mouth at his neck and make sure he leaves a mark, one he knows Victor’s going to wear like a medal. He remembers being so slow and timid the first time he dared to explore Victor’s body, anxiously glancing up often to gauge the man’s reaction, and eventually letting Victor’s pleased sounds guide him until he just did what felt right and absolutely amazing.

Yuuri lingers at Victor’s chest, nuzzling and pressing kisses on the warm skin above his beating heart. He could spend hours like this, lavishing tender adoration on Victor’s skin and feeling the steady racing of his heart beneath his lips. He peers up to look at Victor, a surge of warmth spreading across his own chest when he sees Victor’s face turned to one side, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he breathes shakily. His hands rest on Yuuri’s back, a reassuring weight.

He reaches a nipple and draws it into his mouth, Victor’s answering gasp sending a bolt of lightning through him. Yuuri closes his eyes and gives a gentle suck, one hand playing with the other nipple as he listens to the low moans coming from the other man. He plays with the stiff nipple with his tongue and Victor’s hand winds through his hair in a gentle grip. He stays there, kissing and licking as his fingers dip under the elastic of Victor’s pants and underwear and start tugging them down.

Yuuri starts to move away from Victor’s chest, breaths hard and shaky as he kisses his way down to his stomach and he pulls his pants and underwear down over his hips. Victor cooperates, breathing hard with excitement as he lifts his hips and shudders as Yuuri straightens to pull his last bits of clothing off of his legs and sets them aside. Yuuri returns to kissing the soft skin above Victor’s hard length, pubic hair brushing his chin as the man tries to control his desperate thrusts. Yuuri takes hold of Victor’s hard thigh in one hand and mouths at the soft skin, worshiping the way he’s wanted to for years and ears straining to hear Victor’s needy moans.

He can’t stop himself from sucking hickeys onto the pale skin, and a soft moan escapes him as he does it, heart fluttering as Victor’s hand clenches in his hair right before he turns and gives the other thigh similar treatment. He moves his kisses higher, smiling into the soft skin as he nears Victor’s dick and hears his breaths hitch and feels the light twitch of his hips.

He can tell suddenly licking the underside of Victor’s cock comes as a surprise, the older man’s hips jolting in Yuuri’s grip as he gasps and it melts into a shaky moan as Yuuri kisses up the length. He hopes Victor can’t tell how fast his heart is beating, or how he’s so anxious to make this good for him even if it is his second time sucking him off. Victor can deep throat him like it’s nothing, but Yuuri’s not sure if he can accomplish it so easily. He is sure that he loves the taste and weight of Victor in his mouth, and he moans softly as he closes his lips over the head of Victor’s cock, loving the pleasured sounds coming from the man.

Yuuri, aroused, sucks and bobs his head to take in as much of Victor as he can, hand curled around the base and stroking what his mouth can’t reach and his tongue dipping into the slit. He moans softly as he rocks his hips against the mattress, and Victor’s hand tightens in his hair with a careful tug as he gasps and cants his hips up towards Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri can feel Victor tremble like a leaf underneath him, trying so hard to not let go too quickly. “Yuuri…! I-I’m…I’m going to cum…”

Yuuri strokes his thigh and hums softly as if to give him permission to let go whenever he wants. _Let go. It’s okay. Let go for me. I love you I love you I love you._

Victor cums in his mouth with a surprised shout that melts into a delighted moan, and Yuuri swallows the bittersweet fluid while tightening his grip on Victor’s hips to control his thrusts, wincing slightly at the sudden sharp tug on his hair. Yuuri gives his softened cock a few lingering licks and kisses before kissing his way back up Victor’s torso, his heart beating wildly as he takes in how Victor is gasping for breath as he stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide and awestruck until Yuuri comes into view. Before Yuuri can think of anything to say Victor is tugging him down for a deep and gratifying kiss, clutching his head in both hands as he licks up a stray trace of cum off of Yuuri’s chin and pulls his body closer to his. Yuuri fights to keep his hips still as Victor kisses a slow, heated path across his jaw. He closes his eyes and stills for a few moments, sighing in pleasure as Victor’s kisses grow wetter on his skin as he sucks at the spot beneath Yuuri’s ear.

“What do you want, Yuuri?” he asks, voice low and soft against Yuuri’s skin as his hand makes its way between them and into Yuuri’s pants to take hold of his erection. “I’ll do anything.”

Yuuri bites his lip, moaning as he fucks into Victor’s fist for a moment before he gasps into Victor’s temple, “Wait…Not yet, not until I’m inside you.”

He stamps down a laugh at the little whine Victor lets out as he lets Yuuri go. Yuuri kisses his temple before moving away, his skin and heart aching as he leaves Victor’s warmth. He takes off his ring and leaves it on the nightstand as he reaches into the drawer for lube and a condom. He places them within reach and _finally_ takes his pants and underwear off, closing his eyes in relief. He pours lube into his hand, warming it in his fingers as he takes one of Victor’s long legs in his other hand and settles it on his shoulder.

Yuuri gazes at the bright flush on Victor’s face and chest as he strokes his knee with his fingers, all while keeping his eyes on Victor’s face as the man gazes at him in intense need and adoration. Yuuri lets his wet fingers trail over Victor’s thigh before circling his entrance teasingly, listening to the sound of Victor’s soft entreating moans and feeling the light rocking of his hips down towards his fingers. “Please, Yuuri,” Victor begs, and Yuuri nods with a tender smile before entering him with one finger.

He waits patiently as Victor adjusts, and starts moving slowly to feel the tight walls. He brushes his lips against Victor’s calf as he gazes down at his face just as his fingertip hits his prostate, and Victor responds with a jolt and sharp gasp.

Yuuri slowly hits the spot repeatedly and watches the man’s cock stir with renewed interest. Victor moans and writhes with every touch to his prostate, and Yuuri feels as if the sounds alone are enough to get him drunk. He adds another finger, carefully stretching as he watches Victor, hypnotized by the agonized pleasure in his eyes and voice as he whimpers out Yuuri’s name. He’s sure he’s squeezing another set of bruises on Victor’s thigh as he puts a third finger in, hitting his prostate and making his back arch as he starts riding Yuuri’s hand.

He makes his fingers pound into Victor, hitting his prostate each time and making the man moan in near delirious pleasure as his cock leaked onto his stomach. Victor has always been loud but Yuuri had never heard or seen him so unrestrained, his body quickly approaching its limits.

Victor’s eyes meet his, wide and wild with desperation and Yuuri can’t help slowly licking his lips hungrily as he watches Victor completely lose himself. In doing it he understands what used to be so elusive when he skated _Eros_ ; that need to make someone fall completely apart at his feet, all while they try to watch or try to tear their eyes away, overwhelmed by seduction. But right now it’s no mere seduction; it’s Yuuri telling Victor how much he loves watching him come apart.

_Only I can satisfy you._

Victor’s voice catches between a whimper and a moan as he tears his gaze away from Yuuri, turning his head to the side and pressing a knuckle to his lips as he grabs the base of his cock with his other hand, stopping himself from coming too soon. There’s no cocksure smile on his face. There’s only Yuuri’s Victor, agonized with pleasure and silently begging for more. Yuuri speeds up his thrusts, biting back a moan as his cock twitched at the sight of his fiancé. “It’s okay,” he breathes out shakily, the only sign he gives of being just as wrecked as Victor. “It’s okay, Vitka. You can cum whenever you want.”

Victor groans and shivers at Yuuri’s words, shaking his head against the pillow. “Not yet,” he manages amid a whimper. “I want…” His eyes flicker open, beautiful blue, and they fall on Yuuri’s erection.

Yuuri follows his eager gaze and gives him a tender smile as he takes a loose hold of his cock. “Oh, you want this?” he asks sweetly.

Victor nods feverishly, eyes helplessly darting back up to Yuuri’s face as he moaned, “ _Da_ …Yes, I want it…”

“Where do you want it?” Yuuri asks, striking Victor’s prostate again and pulling a sharp cry from him.

“…I-Inside me,” Victor pants out, eyes shut tight as his body tenses, and Yuuri takes it as a sign to slowly draw his fingers out of him. The older man whimpers at the loss, chest heaving as he shivers and watches Yuuri reach for the condom. Yuuri swallows as he tears the foil and rolls the condom on, remembering to pace himself as much as he’s aching to sink into Victor and give him what they both want.

Stroking more lube onto his cock Yuuri looks down at Victor, whose chest is heaving with excitement as he parts his legs wider. His eyes beg quietly, which tells Yuuri just how affected he is. He guides his cock inside of Victor, pausing once the head is in and Victor’s hand is squeezing his forearm as he grunts softly and tries to adjust.

Yuuri struggles to breathe evenly, heart pounding as heat engulfs him and he tries to keep himself from just roughly fucking into Victor all at once. The tight grip on his forearm grounds him, and he eases his way inside while listening and watching for any sign of discomfort, but there’s only Victor’s needy gaze and the sight of his soft, parted lips. When Yuuri finally sinks in all the way he can’t help the soft moan that escapes him, surrounded by tight heat. “It feels so good inside you,” he murmurs just before leaning down and kissing Victor deeply.

The older man’s arms wrap around his shoulders, bringing their bodies closer as Yuuri slowly rocks his hips in and out of Victor, tongues moving languidly against each other and breaths harsh and deep. Yuuri closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Victor’s, moving a little faster and listening to the older man’s long, drawn out moan of bliss when Yuuri finds his prostate again. He loves all of the breathy little sounds he’s fucking out of Victor every time Yuuri pushes into him. He rolls his hips slowly, grinding against Victor’s prostate and watching him writhe and keen in pleasure.

Soon he can’t keep himself from pounding into Victor faster, quickly becoming addicted to the sound of skin slapping together and Victor’s staccato cries, his head thrown back and his fingers clutching the sheets beneath him. “Oh, _fuck…Fuck, Yuuri,_ ” Victor manages breathlessly, Yuuri barely able to hear him amid the sounds of his own desperate moans. “ _Bozhe moy…_ ”

Yuuri doesn’t think twice before reaching between them and taking Victor’s cock in his hand, pumping the slick member in time with his hard thrusts into him as he sucked on and panted against his long neck. Victor’s legs press tightly against his sides as his moaning intensifies, and Yuuri struggles to find his voice and groans, “Oh, God…Please cum, Victor…Let me feel you cum…”

Within moments Victor moans in intense orgasm, covering Yuuri’s hand with his cum and still fucking himself on Yuuri’s cock until he slows and all signs of tension leave his body. Yuuri, losing control of his thrusts, hits his breaking point as Victor’s tightening walls draw out his climax, and he cries out against his fiancé’s shoulder as his orgasm hits him in wave after ecstatic wave until he slowly comes to a stop.

Yuuri struggles to breathe normally, swearing that his ears are ringing as he lays his head on Victor’s heaving chest. He wants to stay like this so badly, body loose and relaxed and his mind at peace as he hears Victor’s rapid heartbeat and their skin practically melds together. He stays still, tattooing this moment in his mind along with everything else that came before. He takes his time getting up, pressing a kiss to Victor’s chest. He pulls out slowly and winces at Victor’s slight shudder, kissing his temple and pushing back his bangs from his sweaty forehead, then leans back to see his handiwork.

Victor’s a wreck, but the good kind. His breathing is steadier and his face is completely open. _“Wow_ ,” he exhales, gaze stuck on the ceiling.

Yuuri lets out a breathless laugh as he throws out the condom and cleans his hands with a tissue, limbs shaking as he comes down from his high and lays down beside Victor. “So I’m guessing you liked it,” he says, voice slightly shaky.

Victor chooses to nod this time, a movement that looks like it takes a considerable amount of effort. “Fuck, I think…” he pauses, as if he has to remember how words work. Watching him like this sends a strange but welcome thrill of satisfaction to Yuuri, and he can’t help but feel a bit smug. Victor turns to look right at Yuuri goes on, “…That was absolutely…the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Yuuri gives him a shy smile, unable to help feeling that way under such praise from his fiancé. “I didn’t get too carried away?”

Victor reaches up to stroke Yuuri’s face and kisses him several times in reassurance. “No, no, God no, you were amazing, Yuuri,” he says, voice shaking as he presses his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “I knew you had it in you,” he murmurs softly, and Yuuri can feel tears wet his skin as Victor strokes his arms.

Drawing away to get a good look, Yuuri strokes at the tears on Victor’s cheeks. “Are these good tears?”

“Yes,” Victor assures him, closing his eyes and kissing tenderly at Yuuri’s jaw. “I love how you take such good care of me…How you love me.”

Yuuri keeps touching Victor’s face as he lays kisses over his eyes and nose, salt from his tears coating his lips. “I like it. I like making you happy,” Yuuri says softly, his hand moving down to settle over Victor’s heart. “I like that I get to touch you as much as I want.” The thought of moving is unappealing at the moment, but Victor won’t sleep comfortably with dry cum on his front, so Yuuri asks, “Do you want to take a bath?”

“I don’t think my legs are working too well right now,” Victor replies a bit sheepishly.

Yuuri can’t help but smirk through his blush, his hand patting the flare of Victor’s hip. “It’s okay. We can wait some more.”

With a soft moan, Victor presses himself closer to Yuuri, and fresh tears glisten on his eyelashes as he whispers, “Stay close to me.”

Yuuri holds Victor close, hands roaming over the expanse of his exhausted body. That little request is sweeter than any music Yuuri will probably ever hear, and his heart is soaring. “Yeah…”

Minutes pass and Yuuri's close to drifting off when he feels Victor smile against his chest, and the man raises his knowing gaze to meet Yuuri’s. “You’re smug.”

A dark flush gives Yuuri away almost immediately, but still he insists, “I am not!”

“Are too! And you _should_ be. What on earth brought this on?”

Yuuri presses their foreheads together again, smiling faintly as he tries to find the words to describe just what he’s been feeling. “You’ve done so much for me,” he starts. “I want to give something back to you. I thought it’d help if I could help you turn your head off for a little while.”

Victor smiles back and leans in to kiss him briefly. “You know I don’t mind taking care of you, Yuuri. I love doing things for you.”

“I know that, and I like it too. I still wanted to show you how grateful I am,” Yuuri replies. “I like taking care of you, and I’m not done. There’s still a bath coming up.”

With a brief parting kiss, Yuuri pulls away from Victor's embrace and gets to his feet, a little surprised that he isn't wobbling. He quickly crosses the hallway to the bathroom and starts filling the tub with warm water, dipping his hand in to make sure it isn't scalding.

It's not the hot springs, but it's theirs.

He goes back and offers Victor his hands to help him up. Victor's sluggish when he sits up, wincing slightly as he does so, and he's unsteady on his feet when he gets up. Yuuri stays close, offering his support as he leads him to the nearly-filled tub.

Victor's head is a gentle weight on Yuuri's shoulder as they sit quietly in the water, the Russian's back pressed against Yuuri's chest and the younger skater's legs spread just enough to let Victor sit comfortably between them. Yuuri strokes Victor's silver locks as they relax in the hot water, and he wonders what it would've been like to touch the fine strands when Victor's hair was longer.

He silently urges Victor to lean forward to he can press kisses into his nape while delving his fingers into his hair, slowly and tenderly. 

Victor hums in pleasure as Yuuri's fingers gently press into his skull, and soon Yuuri thinks to rub at the tension behind Victor's ears. The older man sighs, “Ah…Oh _God_ …Where did you learn that?”

“Sometimes my glasses start making the backs of my ears uncomfortable," Yuuri answers, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin and following a path down Victor's nape. "This helps a lot.”

Victor hums in agreement, leaning forward a bit more until Yuuri stills him before his nose touches the water. Soon Victor's sitting boneless in the water, completely relaxed as Yuuri runs soothing hands over his back and shoulders. 

Yuuri can feel Victor's trust beneath his hands, and his heart aches at just how much Victor has depended on him in turn. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor again, exhausted but happy and filled with love for Victor. “I love you," he murmurs into Victor's wet skin as he kisses it. "I love you so much…”

Victor trembles in his arms and leans back into Yuuri's chest, turning his head to kiss Yuuri's cheek and whisper back, “I love you too.”

Yuuri feels it like Victor's breath and lips on his cheek, and he wonders if Victor can feel how hard his heart is beating. 

"Of course, this means I'm going to pay you back very thoroughly. You won't know when, but I will."

And there he is. Cocksure Victor is back with a vengeance. Yuuri laughs as he basks in the light of Victor's confidence. He would never want anything else but Victor in all his complexity, with his joys and sadness. He smiles and presses yet another kiss to Victor's cheek, nourished by the soft laugh Victor lets out. "I'm looking forward to it," Yuuri says with a blush, and those blue eyes seem to brighten so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
